


同居人是貓

by comics0923



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comics0923/pseuds/comics0923
Summary: 克勞德忍不住扶額，他到底做錯了什麼，上蒼要這樣玩弄他，還是他搞錯日期，生命之流那天不收大型可燃垃圾,為什麼賽菲羅斯他又出現了!!
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 32
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**「冬天準備來到！大家想好怎樣對抗寒冷天氣了嗎？最佳的取暖方法，**

**莫過於與男友依偎在一起，暖暖地享受著甜蜜時光！」**

克勞德經過一面電視牆，看到電視台無不強力放送關於霸王級寒流的新聞，

他對著自己的雙手呼出一口氣，呵出輕輕淡淡的白煙，

今天的貨物都提前送完了，可以早點回家……休息……休……息……

他看到了什麼，克勞德忍不住揉揉雙眼，一定是他太累了，

一定是……要不然為什麼賽菲羅斯會蹲坐在他家門口前呢？！

不是才剛把他送進生命之流嗎？克勞德下意識開始覺頭痛了起來。

「唷？你回來啦…」 賽菲羅斯很自然的抬手和他打聲招呼，

彷彿多年不見的老友一般，克勞德鐵青著臉要握住揹在背後的六式，

用著堪比寒流還冰冷的口氣說到：「你不是已經死了嗎？為何那麼快出現。」

「生命之流不歡迎我把我趕出來了。 」輕描淡寫到像在述說他人的事，

克勞德忍不住扶額，他到底做錯了什麼，上蒼要這樣玩弄他，

還是他搞錯日期，生命之流那天不收大型可燃垃圾，

如果可以他可用芬里爾專車載送他進焚化場，一把大火把他燒個精光……

賽菲羅斯看著克勞德的臉宛如紅綠燈一下青一下紅，

直接無視他的臭臉問到：「天氣很冷我可以去你家住嗎？」

不要臉！！！！！克勞德從來不知道他的宿敵可以不要臉到這地步，

「你就冷死在外面好了！」克勞德說完的同時馬上進屋用力把門鎖住。

隔了良久克勞德探頭看窗外，心想宿敵應該知難而退，

結果賽菲羅斯仍坐在門口，彷佛被遺棄的貓狗一樣，只差沒有嗚嗚叫而已，

天色愈晚，寒風愈強，克勞德開始感到少少的良心不安，

再這樣下去該不會明天斗大的新聞標題寫著， **[** **悲報** **]** **今年最強寒流來襲** **，男子被拒門外結果低溫猝死」**

並放上他被打馬賽克的照片，記者開始訪問他週遭鄰居。

「啊~C先生平常都不與人深交的，大都忙著送貨，想不到他會做出此等憫滅人性的事」，  
  
臉上被打碼的房東瑪蕾婆婆，對著記者感概道。

雖然覺得傑諾瓦細胞才不會那麼容易被凍死，

但克勞德打開門決定和賽菲羅斯溝通一下，是的，溝通這已經他做最大的讓步了，  
  
沒有直接拿六式和他打招呼，克勞德難得覺自身修養提升不少，他黑著臉丟出一份街友避寒地圖，

「你去這些地方躲風寒不要在我家門口待著。」(弦外音：不要死在我家門口)

「你就不能收留我嗎？我保證不會做壞事。]賽菲抬頭用看似無辜的眼神說著，

每每克勞德對上銀髮宿敵都得仰視，這可是他生平第一次用上帝視角般俯視，

雖然小小滿足了他的優越感，但鋼鐵直男克勞德。史特萊夫才不會那麼容易動搖。

「收養我有什麼關係，即然這樣我要讓你更傷腦筋，

我要去邊境城大吵大鬧，造成別人困擾，還要製造新的變種星痕症，

這樣搗亂的我和只求你收留的我，究竟那一個比較難照顧。」

這什麼小學生等級的威脅！！！！克勞德氣到想跺腳，更氣自己最後竟然妥協了，

無奈之餘自己拿著一捲黑膠帶在房間地上貼出一個邊界，

「這是你睡覺的範圍，敢超出這條線你就死定了。」

賽菲意味深長的微笑，像看小貓炸毛一樣有趣，忍不住調侃「好像以前小學生，男女生的桌子要劃線。」

小朋友是誰敢超線就用筆芯插，但這隻金色陸行鳥，大概直接拿劍插過來，而且還一次六把。

睡不者……躺在床上的克勞德內心絕望的想，整個人翻來覆去，

天氣非常寒冷，內心郤很火大，氣為什麼賽菲羅斯會出現，也氣自己的心軟，

望向躺在沙發上似乎已熟睡的宿敵，克勞德深深的嘆了一口氣，明天在煩腦吧……等天一亮就把他趕出門。

一睜眼發現週圍被香味所圍繞，是食物的香氣，

自己竟然無彷備的睡著了？

  
  


走進廚房發現賽菲在下廚做早餐，銀髮的男子轉身和他道早安，

「我先幫你熱好牛奶，等下再吃吐司吧？」

克勞德雙手交叉在胸前，口氣不悅的說道：「你該不會讓我放下防備，趁機在牛奶裡下毒吧？」

賽菲慢慢走到餐桌前，把克勞德面前的牛奶拿起來喝了一口。

「相信了吧？還是你不介意這樣是間接接吻。」

#(*$^(#%……陸行鳥紅著臉內心滿滿的髒話，

克勞德決定安靜的看著賽菲做飯，有著綿密小泡泡的雲朵蛋料理，

均勻撒入帕瑪森起司粉調味中，為什麼他連做菜都看起來那麼高貴優雅，

……想不到他很會下廚，突然覺得宿敵有出乎意料的一面，

但不得不說賽菲做的餐點真的很好吃，入口即化、滑嫩多汁真是

無與倫比的美味，克勞德不自覺吃得一乾二淨。

  
  


雖然胃差點被收買，但還是得下逐客令，正要開口之際，賽菲羅斯就搶得先機：

「我知道我不受歡迎，但我也厭倦了打鬥，要藏一片葉子，就要將它藏在森林裡，

我想神羅公司的人應該料想不到，星球的災厄，會躲在星球的英雄居住處吧？」

靠他說的好有道理，我竟無言以對，克勞德心想。

「而且我絕對不會白吃白住，會整理家務，和料理你的三餐

……我只是想找尋樣東西，事情完成我自己會走。」

「你該不會要找…… 」克勞德臉色發黑

「放心絕對不是杰諾瓦，這點我和你保證……而且我會付你房租。」

克勞德默默比出三根手指。。。「是要我付3000Gil嗎？」

**[** **不，是三萬** **Gil** **」** 克勞德冷冷的說到。

10萬都可以買一棟陽光海岸的別墅了呢？ 3萬Gil的房租會不會要太多，

一點也不，克勞德咬牙切齒想，因為這還該死的包含精神賠償費。  
  


陸行鳥的腦袋開始得意的運轉著，也許開個高價就可以讓賽菲羅斯知難而退，

只見銀髮男子拿出手機開始檢查帳戶：「……三萬嗎……」

啍啍啍快點滾吧！ 賽菲羅斯，當克勞德打算說出先這樣，那就慢走不送時，

「你的帳號是多少？我先匯三十萬Gil給你。 」

該死！竟然是有錢人，怎麼都忘了他當1ST那麼多年，存款應該會不少，

失策啊！！！！！！

這事實在太過震撼，克勞德已經一邊騎車外送但仍一邊神遊中，

看了一下自己的銀行帳戶，忍不住掐一下自己臉，好痛！

自己真的不是在做夢，雖然人生一下少奮鬥三十年，應該要很高興，

若是彩卷中頭獎還比較好處理，但想到這筆錢的由來和主人，著實又讓他開心不起來，乾脆把它捐出去好了。

只留賽菲一人在自己家中，還是有些擔心，他並不擔心錢財被偷那些，

全身最值錢的家當，就是每天跟著他跑的芬里爾，因為克勞德幾乎把賺來的錢，都花費在改車上了。

送完貨的空檔，克勞德就偷偷溜回家看一下賽菲羅斯到底在做什麼，

結果讓他極度失望，不是看到他在掃地，就是洗碗，或是晾衣服和出去採買食材，

實在是太正常了，正常到讓他更加害怕，這是暴風雨前的寧靜嗎？克勞德下意識的咬起手指，

突然寧可他的房間燒起來，他就可以衝過去正大光明和那傢伙決一死戰，

真正的恐怖，是你摸不著，看不見，也猜不透，他覺得再這樣下去他要精神耗弱了…………

左思右想後，突然靈光一閃，可以去尋求幫助啊？雖然很不想看到”那個人”，但只有這種事可以請他幫忙了。

……古留根尾。

  
  


那隻金毛的陸行鳥又跑來偷看了，賽菲羅斯邊打掃邊心想，真不會隱藏自己行蹤，

遠遠都可以看到他那亂翹的金髮，小鳥很在乎我，一想到此忍不住得意到嘴角上揚，  
  
認真來說他很有自信克勞德會收留他，與其讓他出去作亂， 還不如自己看管，  
  
雖然克勞德臉很臭，嘴巴又毒，但其實是個心軟的人。

至於錢只是小事，反正他以前都在神羅吃住，實際開銷並不多，

不知不覺存了不少，反而匯款給小鳥後的表情相當精采，

私心覺得可以用這笑他一整年，然後克勞德的冰箱內容物簡直乏善可陳？

當他打開冰箱時都要驚呆了，可能比看到魔晄爐裡的怪物還吃驚，這隻鳥到底有沒有好好在吃飯啊？

冰箱除了吐司以外什麼都沒有，害他一大早衝出門去買牛奶、蛋、和調味料。

看著小鳥把他煮的食物吃光，也令他覺得相當有成就感，  
  
不過原本還略帶著笑意的他，慢慢開始臉色一沈，

如果讓克勞德知道他”真正”尋找的是什麼，

……大概會被他討厭一輩子吧！賽菲想到此景忍不住苦笑。

克勞德駕著芬里爾，如風那般奔馳，像電光急閃而過，

終於來到六號貧民窟的牆壁市場，停好車後朝著最深處的那棟豪華的宅第走去，  
  
用力的敲著門，門另一邊傳來深沉渾厚的嗓音， 「……誰？」「我是克勞德……」

門後方的男子立馬開門並以最恭敬而又卑微的口氣說道：

「已…… 已已通知老大過來，請……請……你稍侯一下！！ 」

眼神銳利，臉頰有著傷疤的高大男子，還足足比克勞德高了一節，

此時郤像看到什麼牛鬼蛇神般，頭都不敢抬，緊張到大氣都不敢喘，

講話結巴到只差沒有跪下來哭著求饒。

頭頂著心型刺青，穿著花哨紅大衣，戴滿俗豔戒指的猥瑣男子，

用著蒼蠅搓手的姿態畢恭畢敬的說道：「呵嘻~親愛的克勞德，請問這次有何貴幹啊？ 」

牆壁市場裡呼風喚雨的老大古留根尾，和週圍一排臉色發青，雙腿發軟的

小弟相比，顯得神色自若，但細看就會發現他額頭冒著陣陣的冷汗，

看起來克勞德似乎才是這裡老大中的老大，雖然實際原因是這些男子們

都曾意淫過扮著女裝的克勞德，結果全部人都被他揍個半死。

「我想要裝監視器……」

「呵……呵嘻……克勞德大人，你也開始想感受偷拍的美好了嗎？」古留根尾

整個人眼睛發亮，說到偷拍他的大圓床旁牆壁，都還貼著女裝克勞德的照片呢！

當然這件事他死也不會說出來，並竟他還想活著看明天的太陽。

克勞德突然感到一陣惡寒：「並不是……因為賽……不對，因為天氣太冷，

我家突然跑來隻銀色大貓，強制要我收編，我怕牠破壞傢俱還有擾亂鄰居，

所以想說先安裝個監視系統比較保險。」

古留根尾內心忍不住吐槽，這……這應該是去找竉物用品店吧？！！！

不過他還是把話吞回去：「想隨時隨地掌握家中毛小孩情況，我推薦這一款，

透過手機直接看即時影像，它還可以發出聲音跟貓貓進行互.動.唷 ❤ 」

「不……我不想和那隻綠眼貓有什麼互動……」

「……呵嘻？？？」  
  
  
  
TBC 下回開始觀察(監控(?)銀毛貓貓的生活


	2. Chapter 2

  
克勞德拿到監視器走出古留根尾的宅邸 **，** 後方還有一大排古留根尾的小弟忙著送行 **，  
**  
大陣仗到只差沒有在地上鋪紅地毯灑彩帶 **，** 克勞德心裡覺這一天為了

賽菲羅斯東奔西跑好累 **，** 現在只想回家休息 **，** 都是那隻臭貓害的 **，** 路過看到熟悉的

快餐原本想買份回家吃 **，** 但想到賽菲羅斯說會煮晚飯 **，** 就姑且相信他一下 **，  
**  
雖然他的信用早就破產了 **。  
**  
  
  
如果有一天發現對人生不再計較那麼多，那不是看開，是放棄，  
  
眼神死透透的克勞德試著要打開自己的房門 **，** 但又覺門把好沈重，  
  
就像開啟潘多拉之盒一樣 **，** 散發著什麼不祥之兆 **，** 雖然做了極大的覺悟 **，  
**  
該面對的還是要面對的 **，** 他嘆了口氣 **，** 鼓起勇氣啊!克勞德 **。** 史特萊夫 **，  
**  
走向那扇門，轉動把手，推開門 **。**

沒有預想中的可怕場景出現 **，  
**  
例如 **：** 滿地的黑羽毛或有著觸手的魔物爬滿屋子 **，** 以及天花版長有異形的繭 **，  
  
** 也沒有突然蹦出 **，** 三位素不相識郤狂叫他哥哥的陌生人 **，** 我和你們很熟嗎????  
  
迎面而來只有食物香味 **，** 原本還沒食慾的他 **，** 聞到滿室的香氣，頓覺有些飢腸轆轆 **，  
**  
走到廚房一看是賽菲羅斯修長的背影 **，** 頭髮盤起的他正烹調著義大利麵 **，  
**  
克勞德覺得好久沒看到賽菲的背影了 **，** 他的記憶飄忽到遙遠的過去 **，** 很久很久以前 **，  
**  
束著小馬尾連10歲都不到的他 **，** 總喜歡每天跑去公佈欄看著神羅張貼的徵兵海報 **，  
**  
公告大大的印上「BE BOLD! BE BRAVE! BE A SOLDIER! 」 **，**  
  
英雄賽菲羅斯 **，** 眾人敬仰的賽菲羅斯 **，** 那一頭飄逸的銀長髮飛揚 **，  
**  
手持著愛刀正宗並只以背影示人 **，** 但仍然能感受到他強大的氣場 **，  
**  
讓小小的陸行鳥感到熱血沸騰 **，** 內心吶喊 **：  
**  
「我長大也要像賽菲羅斯一樣 **，** 成為世界最強 **。** 」  
  
  
  
現在回想起來好幼稚 **，** 小時的自己真是鬼遮眼 **，** 賽菲羅斯根本不是個好東西 **，  
**  
眼前這位前。英雄沒有拿著長長的愛刀 **，** 而是長長的麵杓在撈麵 **，  
**  
賽菲羅斯回頭看他一眼 **：「** 洗個手就可以用餐了 **。」** 並準備把一盤盤的料理端上桌 **，  
**  
生菜沙拉 **，** 餐前麵包與葡萄酒 **，** 還有主餐海鮮義大利麵 **，** **  
  
**克勞德看到海鮮整個人眼睛為之一亮 **，** 海鮮在尼布爾海姆稱得上是高檔貨 **，  
**  
因為週圍群山環繞又離海偏遠 **，** 身處鄉下內陸，想要吃上進口海鮮，  
  
長途運送下來肉質飽滿和鮮味程度多少會流失，但價格郤更加翻倍 **，  
**  
所以克勞德常吃到都是農村山上的各種野味要不就是河蝦溪魚 **，  
** **  
**到了米德加才較有機會吃海鮮 **，** 那種海產獨有鮮甜的滋味 **，** 根本是不同檔次 **，  
** **  
**所以在這尼村的青年眼中 **，** 海鮮同等於高 **.** 級二個字 **。  
  
**  
  
克勞德順勢在飯桌前坐下來 **，  
**  
他只想專心吃飯不想和賽菲多聊什麼 **，** 深怕他又會口不擇言 **，** 例如 **：  
**  
「你是我的人偶 **。** 」  
  
「跪下求饒給我看看吧 **。** 」  
  
「我在思考贈與你的禮物 **，** 絕望如何 ? 」  
  
不過他實在看不懂麵包旁邊放著的一盤醬汁?  
  
忍不住開口問到 **：** 「這盤黃綠色的液體是什麼? 」  
  
「是混有水果香的橄欖油 **。** 」賽菲羅斯笑著回答 **，  
**  
「橄欖油原來可以配麵包?我一直以為它只能炒菜 **....** 」克勞德突然覺得吃飯還可以長知識 **，  
**  
「麵包配橄欖油很健康的 **，** 你可以試試看 **，** 這是比較北邊的料理方式 **。** 」  
  
吃完前餐麵包後 **，** 海鮮義大利麵實在太香了 **，** 這香氣傳入了鼻腔中，  
  
克勞德覺這來多少份他都吃得下 **，** 咬下第一口恰當的鹹味與橄欖油融合在一起，  
  
再咬一口 **，** 海鮮的濃郁滿滿的占據了他的味蕾 **，** 與麵條相互煇映 **，  
** **  
**他的身心靈獲得極大的滿足 **，** 以前的自己進食僅僅只是為了填飽肚子 **，  
** **  
**而非滿足口腹之慾一般 **，** 沒辦法 **，** 當兵生活什麼都只能求快和方便 **，  
** **  
**還不是因為戰爭才促成了罐頭食品的發展 **，** 有時連去軍中食堂吃個飯都像打仗一樣 **。  
  
**  
  
賽菲羅斯看小鳥吃得那麼香 **，** 好像那是世上最好吃的食物 **，  
**  
在他的眼中 **，** 克勞德也是一樣的美味 **，** 精雕細琢般的臉龐和宛如星辰般的雙眸 **，  
**  
蘊含著無窮的吸引力 **，** 英挺的鼻子和淡紅色的雙唇 **，** 著實讓他想嚐一口 **，  
**  
他開始眨著戲謔的眼神 **，  
**  
克勞德的臉上沾了些許醬汁，賽菲直接抬手為他拭去 **，  
**  
看 **，** 小鳥馬上臉紅到和盤中的蝦子一樣 **，** 戲弄他果然很有趣 **，** 簡直會上癮 **，  
**  
但還是得少少克制自己的行為 **，** 免得鳥兒過度驚嚇又再度飛走 **，  
**  
就像煮義大利麵一樣 **，** 一開始煮麵的水沒加鹽 **，** 事後添加多少醬汁  
  
都無法把麵條的口感給救回 **，** 烹煮的過程與順序很重要 **，** 捉鳥的過程也是一樣 **。  
  
**  
  
他緩緩抬起手中的葡萄酒觀察它的色澤 **，** 搖晃酒杯加速酒的氧化速度 **，  
** **  
**讓香氣更完美的擴散均勻 **，** 杯中液體完美的倒映了克勞德的身影 **，  
** **  
**接著他一飲而下 **，** 稍稍撫平他身上的燥熱與渴望 **。  
  
  
**

趁著賽菲羅斯去洗澡 **，** 小鳥開始他的偷裝監視器大計 **，** 雖然晚餐著實好吃 **，**

但他可沒忘記 **，** 賽菲羅斯仍是有趁機伸手摸他的臉 _ **，  
**_ _  
_他絕對是故意的 **，** 還有吃沙拉的同時一邊講 **：  
  
** 「這是卡拉卡野菜、撒拉哈果實、密密特野菜做成的沙拉。」  
 **  
**馬的 **，** 雖然他不太會認菜名 **，  
** _  
_但這些根本就分名在調侃挖苦他 **，** 因為這全都是誘補陸行鳥的食物!!!!!!!!!  
 _  
  
_

一般型的監視器太明顯了 **，** 所以還和古留根尾特別要了微型監視器 **，  
**  
有的甚至是鬧鐘造型 **，** 有的是掛勾 **，** 真的都很像日常用品 **，** 不細看真的會被騙過 **，  
**  
賽菲羅斯在洗頭髮應該沒那麼快步出浴室 **，** 克勞德躡手躡腳在房間各角落放置機器  
  
 **，** 之後溜回自己房間打開手機成功連線 **，** 其實做這種事克勞德內心多少也是有些糾結 **，  
  
** 侵犯隱私罔顧基本人權 **，** 但一想到對方是曾經要拿隕石砸毀全星球的傢伙 **，  
**  
他的罪惡感馬上煙消雲散 **，** 道德心拋到九霄雲外 **，** 當賽菲一出浴室 **，** 他趕緊心虛進去盥洗室裝做逃離現場 **，  
** **  
**過沒多久就聽到小鳥出來抱怨 **：** 「 賽菲羅斯!你把洗髮精都用完了 **，** 我怎麼洗 ! 」  
  
  
  
  
  
那天晚上克勞德做了一個夢 **，  
**  
半夜家中的門一直有撓門聲 **，** 他打開一看 **，** 門外有隻白貓 **，** 牠咬了一隻老鼠過來放門口 **，  
**  
隔沒多久貓又再來 **，** 這次則是咬了隻鳥 **，** 克勞德汗顏 **，** 這是傳說中的貓報恩 **，  
**  
還是看他是個不合格的獵人 **，** 所以不停咬食物過來 **，** 貓又三度來抓門了 **，  
** **  
**克勞德看到臉色發白決定循循善誘 **，** 不管牠聽不聽得懂人話 **，** 都得和那隻貓講道理 **：** **  
**  
 **「** **你千萬不要鬆口，也不要讓牠掉下來。** **」**  
  
最終那隻貓還是讓口中的小強得到自由 **，** 克勞德發出少女般的慘叫聲 **。  
**  
  
  
TBC ...........貓貓其實用心良苦.


	3. Chapter 3

克勞德昨晚做了場怪夢，睜眼醒來也覺現實是場惡夢，

一定是壓力太大，昨晚要準備洗澡前，發現自己的衣物都已經洗好晒好，

除了香噴噴以外，還折的整整齊齊的疊放在自己床上，

衣物當中還有賽菲羅斯已經幫他洗好的內褲....... 呃啊啊啊

彷彿被超新星擊中的星球，他的天空被撕裂，世界已崩毀，內心已崩潰

甚至自我厭惡想到 "我前世一定是殺了賽菲羅斯全家，所以今世他才來找我討債。 "

真的無敵尷尬又丟臉，自己似乎也失去些了什麼.......貞潔嗎?  
  
好像也不對，自己可是鐵打的漢子，但內褲除了老媽以外，

沒有別人幫他洗過呀啊啊，克勞德抱頭痛苦中，都是賽菲羅斯的錯，

雖然他真的幫了不少家事，應該是要很感謝，但也不用做到這種地步啊?

以後都在洗完澡後，順便先把自己的內褲先洗好算了，

要不然半夜起來偷偷洗內褲好像做了什麼壞事。

克勞德吃完早餐出去送貨以後，一有休息時間，停好車就馬上打開手機監看畫面，

經過的路人都把他當做不折不扣的手機成癮症，而且還是無藥可救，病入膏肓的末期患者，  
  
可以直接電死，路邊阿伯邊搖頭邊感概現在的年輕人啊。

克勞德努力監看，眼睛佈滿血絲深怕漏看仍任一個畫面，沒看清楚的還把影片倒轉，

魔鬼藏在細節裡，任何微不足道、容易忽視的細節，他都不敢放過，因為真相永遠只有一個。 

賽菲羅斯在廚房把早餐的碗盤洗好整理後，開始整理家中環境，

之後出門人不在....... (監視影片開始用四倍速快轉)

幾小時後，喔? 終於回來，很好，看起來去超市買了一堆洗髮精，看你怎麼賠!

害我昨天沒洗頭，頭髮都塌下來了(畫面定格)，等一下你也買太多罐，

看起來有十幾瓶，這量是有用多兇....... 而且你到底打算要住幾天 ?

中午賽菲羅斯煮給自己的餐點就相對比較簡單僕素，

克勞德覺得他還挺用心在做二人份晚餐的，突然間有些意外....... 

該死，那隻臭貓竟然爬去我床上睡午覺，這和趁家中主人不在，

貓狗都會跑去床上滾一圈有什麼不同，你的床是那個沙發椅啊，去睡沙發!!給我下來，

難道叫他把床單全部拿出去洗一遍嗎? 但突然要他這樣做，會不會太明顯發現他有在監視?

還是回家去床上找看看有沒有銀色的長頭髮? 這樣就有理由叫他去洗床單。

起床後的賽菲在揉麵糰，等待麵糰發酵的空檔，賽菲羅斯在一邊看書等待，

克勞德開始覺得有點無聊到想睡了，這樣觀察下來似乎賽菲貓咪還挺熱衷，

在做家事和烘焙方面，簡直歸隱田園般的退休生活，接下來他開始把醒好的麵糰，

來回的用木棍桿開，放入模具又再等第二次發酵，克勞德放棄監看專心工作去，

不過克勞德邊騎車同時，不禁好奇想著賽菲羅斯他現在烤什麼麵包，回家可以吃嗎?

自己的嘴角泛起一絲微笑也不自覺。

送貨完準備回家，今天因為太專注在思考賽菲的問題，騎車中途還因此走神，

芬里爾差點打滑衝進農田裡，他一心只想能不能一舉抓到賽菲羅斯的小辮子，

可惜今天怎麼看都覺枉用心機徒勞無功，賽菲羅斯在家的舉動目前看起來都在正常不過，

難道真的要他在外行動時去尾隨跟監嗎?但工作也不能放著不管，雖然隕石事件已過去段時間，

這個世界仍忙著再重建，隨著生命之流的噴湧路面的崩塌，也有許多魔物到處出沒潛藏許多危機，

米德加區域雖然是他業務中心，但現今能把貨物送到世界各地，不是隨便什麼人能夠輕易勝任的。

打開家門是預期中的麵包香氣，但另外還有一股香甜，像蜜一般濃到化不開，

克勞德被這味道深深的吸引，著魔般的朝著廚房筆直走去，

他湊進爐子旁觀看，賽菲羅斯邊用小火熬煮水果邊攪拌，好奇的陸行鳥開口問到

「今天你又在煮什麼?? 」「用芭諾拉熬煮的果醬。」看陸行鳥眼睛都發亮了，

讓賽菲的心情顯得更加愉悅，果然用食物引誘小鳥是對的，美食的力量常人都無法輕易抗拒，不是嗎?

「芭諾拉?」

「對，白色芭諾拉，俗稱又叫"笨蘋果"」賽菲邊指著桌上那一籃水果。

不看還好，一看克勞德整個大驚失色，這蘋果是紫色的啊?!

「彷彿童話故事中的毒蘋果，叫他笨蘋果實在是太客氣了。」克勞德忍不住皺眉

「因為它在一年四季里都有熟成的可能性，如果你怕中毒我可以幫你解。」

「怎麼個解法？」陸行鳥困惑食物中毒要用何種解毒劑。

「如果你吃下去因此沉睡不起，我可以把你吻醒，公主大人。」

克勞德心想這傢伙果然還是吐不出什麼好話，又開始講這種爛笑話，

不過愈看愈覺得這水果非常眼熟。

「啊?!傑內西斯先生的....... 」

這次換賽菲羅斯皺眉頭，不悅的心想為什麼叫傑內就用敬語，

自己郤被小鳥叫臭貓或賽菲喵喵，這是差別待遇嗎?而且明明自己就很香。(自我感覺良好)

克勞德想到他剛進入神羅軍隊當入伍生時，充滿十足衝勁與雄心壯志，

當他聽到第一次出公差要去幫忙1ST時，差點感動落淚雙手合十，因為一般都是2ND和1ST一起搭配出任務，  
  
怎麼會有機會輪到他這小兵呢?理想很豐滿，但現實太骨感，  
  
當他全部整裝到達現場郤發現是幫忙傑內西斯先生做芭諾拉果汁??

....... .......果汁??克勞德感到不解，原來是傑內西斯與賽菲羅斯的無聊賭約，

賽菲打賭傑內西斯現在絕對無法超越，他自己小時研發的冠軍得獎果汁，

結果氣到傑內西斯動用特權召喚了一匹菜鳥入伍生，來幫忙笨蘋果的清洗，去皮與切片等繁複動作，

克勞德清理這些像被人揍了好幾拳的紫色蘋果，洗到整個懷疑人生，最後自我催眠，

自己就是菜，渾身菜味，菜就是該死，所以才被班長叫來做這種雜工，

而不是去上戰場殺敵當英雄，不過他也才剛入伍，連魔石都還不會用，這些目標真的還太遙遠。  
  
而且最慘的是自己切片和處理水果的技巧太爛，要他熬煮時差點廚房弄到爆炸，只好把他發配邊彊分配他去洗蘋果。  
  


至於到底傑內西斯有沒有研發成功呢?在他們都把果汁榨好煮好，傑內把一些果汁做好適當比例混合調配的

當晚，就被好幾梯的學長們偷偷喝光光了，偷喝理由: 「睡前喝很多蘋果汁，晚上會做很真實的春夢。」

就因為這無聊的都市傳說，和聽到「人舔不到自己的手肘」，當下就會想試試看一樣，

一些人都覺偷喝一點點不會被發現，然而消息不知怎麼傳開，太多人來

結果全被喝光光，至於效果如何，反而大部份人都拉肚子，睡前喝太涼的果汁只會造成嚴重腹瀉，

隔天那些偷喝的學長們全被處罰去追路法斯副總的狗，抓到狗的人才能停下，

克勞德看著學長們一直在操場繞圈圈追狗狗，有的人因昨晚狂拉徹夜未眠，雙腿根本使不上力，跑步軟趴趴，

金髮少年覺這畫面十分滑稽，但內心也有些淒涼，自己的努力全都成為泡影，雖然也不是什麼大事啦，

只是覺得一切都蠢透了，至於賽菲和傑內先生的賭約也因此鬧劇就不了了之。

賽菲羅斯當然記得這些笨蘋果，因為傑內西斯動不動就像獻寶一樣帶著，說自己家鄉的水果有多美味好吃，

還有和另位1ST安吉爾在蘋果樹下的童年時光，也許他是妒忌的吧，雖然安吉爾和傑內西斯都是他的好友，  
  
但他們二人之間郤有更加牢不可破的歲月與過往，果樹溫柔地覆蓋著整個村莊，蘋果樹梢搖曳的枝葉，  
  
孩子們在樹下捉迷藏奔跑或談天看書，這都是他們童年的回憶與青春，

只要拿起蘋果，送進早已垂涏三尺的嘴裡，便能確認這些感覺，豐美的果肉，清新而微妙的芳香，

但那些過往都是賽菲羅斯不曾有過也無法參與的，讓自己有時忍不住就是會回嗆個傑內幾句，

讓好友外表故作優雅，但內心實則氣到跳腳。  
  
  
傑內西斯你一直把我當競爭對手,但其實我更羨慕你自身所擁有的自由與他人的愛。  
  
  


那一天心血來潮，知道好友忙著在廚房研發新口味笨蘋果汁時，他好奇湊熱鬧前去”關心”了一下，

一到廚房的外頭，就看到水槽那邊有個負責在洗笨蘋果的少年入伍生，被幾位學長包圍，

那孩子有著一頭燦爛金髮，和乾淨秀麗的容貌，面對一堆人的邀約顯得不知所措，

賽菲進屋後和傑內西斯聊天，傑內一開始就狂抱怨，部隊派給他的新人竟然還不會做家事，  
  
這就算了昨天廚房還差點因此炸掉，  
  
原來那些班長都以為他這次又要排練[loveless]舞台劇，竟然找了長相可愛的入伍生給他，  
  
傑內看他削蘋果皮方式就頭很痛，可愛沒有用我要會做事的!!!  
  
  
「所以外面那隻可愛金色陸行鳥，要不要掛個牌子，請勿拍打餵食。 」

傑內一聽覺得事情不妙就出去外面趕蒼蠅，賽菲回想起此情此景忍不住微笑，

他到現在都還記得那時遇到的青澀少年，克勞德。 史特萊夫。

克勞德經此事想起，認真思索現今他和賽菲羅斯的關係演變就是，

前長官與部下 > 從同事變成宿敵 > 現今則是房客與房東，

克勞德看著眼前的笨蘋果不禁感概到

「過了那麼多年，傑內西斯先生的蘋果汁仍然在販售，

可惜那個螢光綠色般的包裝，和罐子中間那一顆巨大的紫色蘋果.......」

「看起來真的很醜....... 」 二個人同時感概的講了一樣的句子。

「............................ 」

想不到他們也有達成共識的一天，賽菲羅斯和克勞德二人不禁會心一笑，

這大概是這幾天相處以來，克勞德最放下心防的一次，連日的緊繃不安和懷疑猜測都突然像煙消雲散，

他溫柔的微笑了，那是賽菲羅斯從未見過的笑容。

這讓他....... 更加怦然心動。

他好想現在就這樣去抱住他，用唇永遠去封印住這笑容，這一刻他不想讓任何人看見，

屬於他一個人的美景，但現在還不行，時機還沒成熟.......

不過傑內西斯如果知道他們這樣評價他的得意力作的話，這位文藝青年大概會

氣到拿[loveless]一書去砸他們二人，賽菲羅斯突然不禁這樣心想。  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

賽菲羅斯和克勞德二人用完晚餐，坐在暖爐前泡著熱可可，濃郁的香氣飄散在他們週圍，

他們隨口聊起以前在神羅當兵的過往，想想竟有些荒唐，但這是他們二人唯一的共通話題，

總不可能講黑魔石如何使用，還有隕石如何召喚吧?彼此也很識趣的跳過那些尷尬到不行的話題。

「所以你們3位1ST，聚會時會自己準備飯菜?!」克勞德感到震驚。

「因為安吉爾最擅長料理，所以由他做主餐，傑內西斯準備他釀的酒和甜點，

我準備前菜和沙拉，久而久之也從安吉爾那裡學了不少料理技巧。」

「喔? ....... 好意外....... 」原本在克勞德的想像中，神羅兵中最強的三人，

聚會大概都比武切磋居多，這讓他有些許的意外，事情真的不能只單看表面。

「別看安吉爾哪樣，擅長料理的他很受主婦們的歡迎呢，

傑內西斯則是不折不扣的老饕，美食愛好者，很常嫌棄食堂裡的飯菜，

我是有的吃就好，但長久和他們相處下來，叫我再吃軍糧，也真的有點回不去了。」

賽菲羅斯想到此不禁都笑了。

「覺得這樣的氣氛很溫馨....... 」克勞德想著三人一起烹煮和用餐的畫面，

一邊捧著熱氣氤氳的飲料感受那溫暖，入口後這暖意傳遍全身，仿佛融化在這杯熱可可裡，

整個人飄飄然中，自己雖然長久都在軍中食堂用餐，但大都一個人躲在角落默默吃，

個性內向的他不太容易和很多人打成一片，雖然有些學長會邀他一起，但因為不熟他常默默婉拒掉。

「傑內西斯他們二人都住在鄰近米迪爾的芭諾拉村，北方的米德加伙食他們較吃不慣，

南方哪裡很多莊園，能大量產蘋果的地方又不適宜種植葡萄，所以那裡很多蘋果酒，

甚至還有油炸的蘋果片點心，真的很有趣，不同地方的料理都賦有當地特色。」

賽菲羅斯講到整個人沈浸在過往，但克勞德一聽到蘋果酒就突然像電到般開始渾身發抖，

對!就是這玩意，都是蘋果酒害他的軍旅生活一直被賽菲羅斯找麻煩。

因為自製蘋果汁的過程，必須榨汁再將果肉殘渣過濾掉等過程相當繁瑣，

傑內西斯開發新口味，又要混合調配不同果汁比例，不適宜用老家的蘋果汁工廠大量加工，

因此一堆菜鳥入伍生被調來幫忙，哪一天晚上工作完成一個段落，安吉爾先生來探班，

又帶了很多美食來分享，傑內西斯還破例也開了一些他精釀的蘋果酒和大家同歡。

原本只是感到微醺，氣氛熱絡後開始有人把它做成混酒，果酒、伏特加等全調和在一起，

克勞德覺酸酸甜甜的很好喝，不知不覺喝多了，散後會的他覺頭好重，控制不住自己行為，

只想趕快回到床鋪上休息....... 但是早上才清醒過來的他，睜眼發現環境好陌生，

原來他已經躺在醫護室的病床上睡了一晚，怎麼過來的?完全不知道。

一回到連隊，同梯的隊友拚命和他報告:「哇喔?想不到你那麼熱情」

「你跑去食堂後，突然熊抱住賽菲羅斯耶??!」

「一堆人拿晚餐時都嚇到手滑....... 啊，當然我也是....... 」

克勞德聽到震驚的呆了不知多久，整天不管是操練，上課，吃飯，站哨他都呈現游魂狀而且頭還超痛，

我到底幹了什麼事????!!!!!竟然醉到不醒人事，還對將軍大人不禮貌，會不會被退役。

以往閱兵時克勞德只能遠遠遙望著看台，賽菲羅斯就站在哪，但距離太遠他都只看到米粒般的大小，

但每每還是被這粒米感動得亂七八糟，是賽菲羅斯將軍耶!!! ....... 對，那時的他還是個迷弟，

他一直幻想若有機會遇到將軍本人，要和他握個手:「我從小就崇拜你。」想不到第一次近距離見到偶像了?

但他郤毫無知覺，還對人家上下其手，克勞德從陸行鳥進化成駝鳥，他只想挖個洞把自己頭埋進去。

那晚輪到他站夜哨，新人站夜哨的班次通常都很爛，凌晨時分，要和他換哨的人始終沒出現，

同梯的弟兄也忍不住了:「克勞德你去看學長到底要來了沒，若沒人來接的話，我們還得再站二小時

才會有下一梯的人過來耶? 這樣我們晚上都不用睡了。」弟兄講到都快哭了，半夜大門這裡又黑又冷，

深怕還有什麼不知名的東西(?)跑出來，他現在只想趕快擺脫這該死的工作。

克勞德只好跑去營隊的大通鋪裡去叫學長起床，又因為怕驚動到他人，只敢在他耳邊小聲叫喚

「....... 學長起床了....... 」 「學長....... 學長....... (氣音) ....... 」

學長連眼皮都沒抬一下，只丟了一句 「把我吻醒我在起來....... 」

夜哨的弟兄看克勞德跑回來了:「學長呢?!!!」

「....... 你就當他死掉好了。」克勞德咬牙切齒的講。可惡他們被拖哨了，

雖然耳聞過這種整新兵的方式，但換自己親身遇到真的很不爽。

他很想直接當場暴揍對方一頓，不過自己才剛入伍沒多久，事情鬧大要怎麼辦。

**「緊急事故!!!長官....... 有長官來了。」** 在附近的值星官瘋狂打暗號，

如果被長官釘到的話，通常隔天就會被連長給罵到臭頭，執勤時最怕長官來巡邏，

克勞德和同梯入伍生整個嚴陣以待，連大氣都不敢喘一下，完蛋，更可怕的來了，

他們寧可撞鬼也不想長官來啊?!

明明是涼爽的夜晚，但克勞德等人都覺得頭上冒著一層細細的冷汗，

灑遍銀白月光下那身影慢慢的浮現，那男人也彷彿月亮一般的發光體，

銀色似水流般的長髮閃爍著淡淡的光芒，和酷似貓科動物一般的翠綠色雙瞳，

晶瑩剔透的像綠寶石般璀璨奪目，高挑的身形與黑色的皮衣....... 

這個人，就是賽菲羅斯將軍....... 克勞德忍不住倒抽一口氣。

「將軍好!!」二人趕緊持槍敬禮，右手保持持槍姿勢，左手小臂向右彎曲九十度，

五指併攏伸直，同時向受禮者注目，每個步驟都大意不得。

「禮畢。」賽菲羅斯開始瞇著眼，審視一番這些站哨的菜鳥小兵們，

克勞德覺得雖然戴著頭盔，可是感覺像要被燒穿一個洞，但也還好戴著這頭盔，

將軍大人應該不知他是誰，這簡直是他完美的防護罩。

賽菲羅斯大人開始看向克勞德綁在腿側邊的T型柺棍，突然問到

「柺棍能在短時間內讓對手失去反抗能力，但知道要攻擊人體哪些要害部位嗎?」

克勞德大驚，有聽聞長官會故意來抽問問題，想不到自己真遇上了，還是將軍本人抽問

，他忍不住結結巴巴的回答:「頭部、眼睛、鼻部、喉結....... 」完了，他已經腦袋當機。

賽菲羅斯表情相當不悅，直接抬手按壓住克勞德的鎖骨部位，陸行鳥覺得被將軍

用手碰觸的地方彷彿施了火系魔法般，他整個人都快燃燒起來。

「啊噫.....鎖....... 鎖骨....... 」救命呀!他已經快喪失語言組織能力了，

賽菲瞇眼開始不耐煩的講到:「難道還要我一個一個的提示嗎???」

「鎖骨、肋部、心窩....... 胯下、肘關節、膝關節。」講到重要部位，

克勞德覺得當下臉應該都紅了，不過他終於全講完了，鬆了一大口氣。

賽菲羅斯繼續提問:「攻擊敵人的同時，也要保護好自己的這些要害，

但有些要害一擊就致死或永久性重傷，所以若只是單純制服敵人要先攻擊哪邊?」

天啊?!還要繼續考嗎?克勞德內心哀嗚

「報告將軍，制敵時首先攻擊部位，以手臂及大腿外側為主，因為大腿外側分布神經叢，

打擊該處僅會造成劇烈疼痛，但不會造成嚴重傷害。。」

這次流暢的作答，讓賽菲羅斯堆起滿意的笑容，隨即轉身離去，克勞德心想終於走了，

他覺整個人已快腿軟和燃燒殆盡，背對他的將軍突然冒出一句話:

「不過，這時間並不是你們值班的吧....... 」  
  


講完隨後離去，只留下他那長髮飄逸的背影。

之後聽說那些故意拖哨的學長們受到嚴厲的處罰，真是大快人心，但克勞德發現似乎

將軍大人動不動就愛來抽問他們問題，害他一點都不敢打馬虎眼，課程學習認真的很，

而且他遇到將軍大人的比例之高，變成其它弟兄之冠，害大家都很怕和他一起排班，

甚至有人只要知道和他站哨，還默默流下男兒淚，還有動用禮物、雞排、飲料吃到飽攻勢，

來誘惑人家和他換班:「只要遇到克勞德，就必定會有長官來抽問。」

這種傳聞滿天飛，同梯弟兄都覺他命中帶煞，烏雲罩頂，只差沒印堂發黑了，可憐的小陸行鳥。

起初他覺得僅僅巧合，將軍大人只是碰巧有空巡邏，但久而久之連他這個迷弟也都自我懷疑，

其實賽菲羅斯大人是來報仇的吧....... 

坐在暖爐前的賽菲羅斯覺今晚氣氛不錯很愉快，並突然發現克勞德的身體開始微微發顫，

暖氣不夠強嗎?用什麼方式才能讓小鳥的身體暖和一點的呢?....... 賽菲羅斯陷入思索中。

( )以下是極度困難的選擇題，一答錯就回到生命之流Game over。

1.直接當場推倒Reunion

2.先把他的六式藏起來再Reunion

3 ....... Reunion

4.以上皆非

想想怎麼做都會被六式捅成蜂窩，甚至還會被芬里爾來回輾壓，搞不好背上的羽毛還被拔光光，

之前試圖要牽克勞德的手，還被他當場拒絕，(雖然小鳥有動搖了一下)，論體力值他有自信把他壓倒，

但現在他也只敢站在遠處喵喵叫，真的要他對克勞德伸魔爪，有可能一不小心又被打包送回生命之流，

這風險成本實在太高，說生命之流不收他都是騙人的，其實他費了好大的一番功夫才跑出來，

只差沒有連滾帶爬而已，這太丟臉他絕對不會說。

克勞德只有主動抱過他那一次，而且還是當兵喝醉酒的狀況，那天他懶得煮，安吉爾等人去和入伍生慶祝，

賽菲難得去食堂覓食，才進去沒多久堂堂的神羅將軍賽菲羅斯就遭受了敵襲， 歷史久遠的軍事策略，

成功的襲擊都為攻其不備，賽菲羅斯被隻陸行鳥攻擊了，那隻鳥顯然還喝得酩酊大醉，

醉醺醺的抱著他傻笑後說:「我終於遇見你了....... 」之後就不醒人事了。

雖然賽菲羅斯本人表現很淡定，但週圍的人都受到極大的驚嚇，紛紛打翻手中的食物，

「我的豬排丼!!」 「我的咖哩飯呀啊啊啊啊!!!」這類慘叫聲不絕於耳，當天的食堂大概損失上千Gil吧。

賽菲羅斯趕緊把昏迷的小鳥抱到醫護室床上，讓醫生檢查一番後，開始寫起診斷書，

「醫生....... 所以目前這位入伍生的情況是....... 」

「血液中乙醇的濃度過高....... 」 「....... 乙醇?!所以....... 」

「也就是輕度的酒精中毒....... 俗稱"喝醉"....... 小飲酌情，大飲傷身，喝酒一定要量力而行啊。」

醫生臉都沒抬的邊寫邊碎唸 「睡個一晚就好了，不過隔天起床這個小兵的頭應該會很痛。」

賽菲羅斯幫眼前這少年兵把枕頭墊高一些，以防他半夜突然嘔吐會阻塞氣管而窒息，

這種死法太愚蠢了，觀察他一段時間似乎無大礙就離去，這隻陸行鳥睡夢中還呼喊他名字，

賽菲羅斯臨走前臉上浮現一絲微笑。

從回憶拉回現實，現在克勞德的身體在發抖，賽菲羅斯決定先把手攔住他的肩，

然後把他緊緊的擁在懷裡，就這樣決定了!當準備伸手快靠近小鳥時，

克勞德突然站起:「我先去洗澡休息....... 」之後就走遠了，

賽菲羅斯看著自己落空的手....... 心底深深的嘆了一口氣，

貓咪想抓住小鳥還是撲空了，只能看著鳥兒振翅飛去。  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

一大清早，賽菲羅斯被廚房發出不小的聲響吵醒，睡眼惺忪的他環顧一下週圍，

克勞德並沒在他的鳥巢裡安睡，這讓他他決定起床去看一下發生何事 ?

如果是小偷就一刀把他當場斃了這還簡單，但如果是克勞德在用廚房那情況就十萬火急，

萬一這裡失火就慘了，剛睡醒還眼神迷茫的賽菲瞪大了眼，被眼前紊亂的景象嚇了一跳，

只見克勞德正在熱吐司，因為不熟賽菲新買來的烤箱使用方式，而顯得有些笨手笨腳的，

克勞德很擅長機械操作，但不知為什麼烹飪類的機械他就是不上手，

賽菲決定幫他一把，雖然他怕把克勞德不小心寵上天，但還是得先教他一下正確的使用方式，

謹慎能捕千秋蟬，小心駛得萬年船，但總會怕陰溝裡翻船。

「不小心把你吵醒了嗎 ?」克勞德難掩愧疚的神情，像做錯事的孩子一樣，有些無措的低著頭，

原先棲身與第七天堂的他，和蒂法、瑪琳、丹澤爾他們居住在一起，但因為送貨時間不一定，

有時趕路半夜清晨他就得出發，搬貨也時常會把小朋友們吵醒，並竟他們都還要上學，

這樣長期睡眠不足下來對他們身體發育也不好，所以克勞德因工作關係決定自己搬了出去，

假日還是會回去教孩子們寫字，並協助運送酒吧食物和酒所需的製作原料。

「怎麼會這麼早就起床........」賽菲羅斯禁不住提問到，平常都他最早起在準備餐點，

對於一反常態的同居人兼房東，他很想知道為什麼 ?看著小鳥在餐桌上鋪著的地圖，

雖然心裡猜了七八成，但還是希望親耳聽到他的說明。

「這次要送的貨物，距離比較遠........我........大概要七天才會回來，

到了北可利爾後就會折返了........原先想說留個紙條給你，最近都不用幫我準備飯菜了。」

賽菲羅斯知道克勞德不會拒絕任何業務，但內心突然有些受傷，

如果說出我也一起去，應該會被嚴厲否絕，但只有克勞德在他身邊才能感到內心踏實，

對他來說小鳥是”特別”與”唯一”的存在，但也許在對方的眼中他甚至什麼都不是，

目前的關係勉強來說只是同住在一個屋簷下，即不是朋友更不是愛人，

是不是就現在把他關在籠內折斷他的羽翼，就永遠不會離他遠去，自己的內心才能獲得真正的平靜，

雖然潛意識的想法很自私沒有錯，但他也知道用這手段，只會讓小鳥飛得更遠，

他隱忍並壓抑起自己真正想要破壞一切的情緒。

「我先幫你用烤箱熱好吐司……要不要順便幫你做個便當讓你在半路上可以吃。」

「那在麻煩你了…」克勞德只看到賽菲一如往常抬起他完美笑臉，但他沒注意到其實賽菲的眼神並沒有半點笑意。

克勞德拿起烘烤過變得金黃焦脆的吐司，用抹刀把賽菲做好的笨蘋果果醬均勻塗抹上，咬下的第一口…

清爽的口感和吐司絕佳搭配到彷彿天生一對…克勞德感覺大飽口福，原來笨蘋果做成果醬是這般滋味，

「果醬很好吃，但如果有些蘋果丁，含有果肉的嚼勁就更棒了。」克勞德邊咬吐司邊發表感想，

賽菲背對著他邊切菜時忍不住笑出來，這隻陸行鳥的胃口開始被他養刁了。

「從北可利爾回來時，我再熬煮新的果醬給你吃，也可以拿來泡茶。」小鳥吃得開心並獲得讚美讓他心情開始轉好。

克勞德食慾大開到忍不住再拿下一片繼續吃，拿在手上仔細觀察起賽菲昨天做好的吐司，這還是貓咪形狀的呢，

想不到賽菲喵喵竟然還特地去買了造型吐司模，小貓吐司頂著一對尖尖的小耳朵煞是可愛，

來給他用果醬畫個臉上去好了♫先畫個圓滾滾大眼和長長的鬍鬚，然後是……山形的小嘴巴，

在想著如何描繪嘴型時，在他的腦海一閃而過郤是賽菲羅斯那一抹微笑，和微微向上翹的嘴唇。

「克勞德先幫我把吐司抹果醬，你的總匯三明治要做好了。」

賽菲把剛做好的三明治放進餐盒裡，讓克勞德路上攜帶方便，只見克勞德低頭過來領取便當後，

用比陸行鳥還快的腳程，飛也似地逃走了，他連句再見或路上小心都來不及說，

「克勞德 ?........」 留下一頭霧水的前神羅將軍，賽菲羅斯低頭一看餐盤，

只見自己的吐司被用果醬寫上”Fool”傻瓜，好吧!只好當做那是小鳥臨走前害羞的表現了，

不過為什麼要突然罵他?做錯了什麼嗎?還是他不喜歡三明治?賽菲貓貓陷入了漫長的推理思考中。

「傻瓜........傻瓜........」克勞德騎著車飛快的逃離邊境城，逃得愈遠愈好，他對自己的想法感到不知所措，

說不出口的事成為秘密， 秘密郤成為了羞恥，和人建立關係對他來說一直是件不容易的事，要對他人敞開心胸時，

往往常覺得緊張無措，只能用冷漠去包裝自己，孩童時期他真的很想和村裡的孩子一起玩，可是卻從來不被大家接受，

只有蒂法除外，他只能催眠自己:「我和那些幼稚的孩子不一樣。」

但他心底還是渴望被人邀請加入那個世界，總是在大家周圍晃著……期望有一天能被人發現和接納他，

他痛恨自己的怯懦，但曾有過深深地墜入，再重重摔落的經驗，會害怕把自己生命的重量放在另一個人身上

........失去實在是太痛苦，那不如不要開始，這樣子就不會再被疼痛給撕裂了，

才剛萌芽的情感，被他狠狠的埋葬，塵封到內心的角落裡。

吃完早餐，賽菲羅斯突然什麼都不想做，就爬回平常小鳥睡的床鋪上，只要克勞德不在，他想休息時都躺在這，

被窩內已經失去原主人的溫度，但還好還殘存些他熟悉的味道， 純淨而清新的柑橘香味，賽菲突然回想到從前，

和安吉爾，傑內西斯等人一起參與遠征時，安吉爾黑著臉手裡拎著大包小包現身，他忍不住調侃:

「沒記錯的話，我們是去遠征不是去野餐的吧?安吉爾媽媽。」

「……因為某位任性的傑內西斯大少爺說不想吃軍糧，所以非要我做便當來。 」

安吉爾一大早爬起來煮，心累到連被叫媽媽都懶得回嘴吐槽了。

被講的紅髮當事者沒多久走來，手持詩集現身加入戰局

「深淵的謎 那是女神的贈物，等著我們的 只是殘酷的明天，

竟然難吃也是一餐，好吃也是一餐，那更要用美食來替自己打氣不是嗎 ?」

「什麼女神的贈物，那是我辛勤汗水做的便當。」安吉爾不悅的碎唸，但還是把三層大便當交與傑內西斯的手上，

賽菲羅斯心想，他嘴巴上抱怨，但還是會替他做好，傑內西斯就是這樣被安吉爾媽媽給竉壞的。

「喏~賽菲羅斯我也幫你做了一份。」

「那還可真是託少爺的福氣了。」

快中午時分，軍團選擇靠近水源地後紮好營隊，全隊的人開始休息用膳，賽菲羅斯三人選擇在一棵大樹下用餐，

打開布包後映入眼廉的是一個精緻的便當，每樣菜感覺可口清爽又不油膩，沒多久賽菲羅斯注意到不遠處

有隻黑色小狗探頭在偷看著他們， 渴望的小眼神晶亮透露著「看起來好好吃喔!」的神情，

安吉爾也注意到了，便把狗狗叫喚過來「和你們介紹一下他是我的學生，叫做扎克斯，剛升上2ND了，

我很看好他的潛力。所以現在我做為他的導師指導。」

有著一頭黑色頭髮活潑開朗的札克斯很有元氣的大喊:「長官們好!!!」

「和我們一起吃吧，我餐點有做很多。」安吉爾開口邀約他留下，

「真……真的嗎 ?!我可以一起吃!!嗚嗚~我不用吃戰用乾糧了。」

對於美食完全沒有抵抗力的小狗雙眼充滿星塵和宇宙，

賽菲羅斯甚至懷疑他看到札克斯又蹦又跳的背後邊搖尾巴的錯覺。

接下來他們邊吃邊閒聊

「最近那傢伙說我隨身戴的手環偵測出，心跳和血壓有時都很不穩定。」賽菲難得聊到他的身體狀況。

「那傢伙?你是指寶條博士嗎 ?」安吉爾困惑問到。

「……想不到你年紀輕輕就要高血壓了嗎 ?」傑內西斯不嘲諷賽菲幾句就渾身不舒服。

「…………………」 札克斯稀哩呼嚕忙著埋頭苦吃食物。

「啊等等傑內西斯你不可以把紅蘿蔔都挑出來?不準挑食。」身為便當製作者的安吉爾感到震怒。

「這只是選擇性進食，就像芋頭放進火鍋裡都是邪道，同樣身為紅色不應該自相殘殺，還是札克斯你要吃…」

「我我我我願意代勞!!!!!」滿嘴食物的札克斯拚命用力舉手。

「食物攝取要均衡好嗎 ?而且你不懂把便當吃光光是對做便當的人，最大的讚美嗎 ?」

賽菲羅斯慢慢從回憶中拉回現實，不知克勞德會在哪裡吃他做的便當，路上安全嗎 ?

看了一下時間，七天總共要168小時，10080分鐘，現在離克勞德出門才過了一小時，

他就覺快死了，不行他要振作起來才行………

  
TBC.....


	6. Chapter 6

**客戶名字——馬特**  
**運送物品——包裹**  
**目的地——北可利爾**

  
北可利爾位於西方大陸，是個人煙稀少的山區小鎮，克勞德得要乘船渡海，跋山涉水後才能到達，  
因為距離決定運費的成本，這是一筆不小的收入，光快遞運費和服務費甚至遠遠高於貨品本身金額，  
所以此客戶下決心要寄出此包裹的意義，絕對遠超於其本身價值。

遠程快遞其實很辛苦，房客賽菲貓雖然付了不少租金，但克勞德還是覺花自己賺得錢比較痛快，  
當他昨晚接到這通訂單電話時，就決定立馬接下，這樣想很詭異，但他想和賽菲羅斯先保持一些距離，  
好釐清自己現在的想法，雖然賽菲喵喵目前看似很尊重他的意見，從監視器的觀察也沒什麼奇怪舉動，  
偶爾會摸他的臉就算了，他放下原先對他的警戒心，賽菲羅斯平常甚至對他很體貼，  
但對方為他的付出那麼多，反而讓他開始感到迷惘，這樣患得患失很不像自己。

首先去客戶馬特先生家拿他所要運送的包裹，  
  
「你好，我是史特萊夫快遞服務。」克勞德按了門鈴，沒多久就有人來應門了。

「久聞大名，克勞德先生。」 

來開門的客戶看起來相當年輕，也許和他差不多大，但是臉部和身體將近一半是觸目驚心的燒燙傷痕跡。  
不過也許魔物那些什麼見多了，克勞德面對此情此景反而顯得相當淡定，賴在家裡的貓貓有時還會  
突然背部伸出單片羽翼，他都能處之泰然的繼續吃他的早餐。

「你好，我就是馬特，要讓你跑那麼遠一趟真不好意思，謝謝你願意過來一趟，  
北可利爾因為人口外移嚴重……很抱歉……其實我不確定收件者他還在不在此……」馬特講到此忍不住低頭。

「但近期蓋亞各地發生太多的災厄……我真的很擔心……我的父親。」

「……………………」克勞德開始明白為什麼這委託如此重要了，他全程專心聆聽和適時的點頭。

「我沒有他的連絡方式……」

「……甚至……我不確定他是不是還活著。」 馬特說到此他些許的哽咽

「對不起，這種委託一定讓你很困擾，我是個不孝子，幾年前我們彼此大吵一架，  
家父是個執著的人，也許他還待在家鄉……因為他不希望我們離開北可利爾向外發展，  
更禁止我到米德加，結果我負氣離家，一個人來此討生活。」

  
「自己因為外表受到很多人的排擠，工作上一直得不到成就，讓我更加沒有勇氣回去，  
現在因為隕石事件造成的破壞和魔物的出沒，這動盪不安的時代，現在想回去也回不去。」

「克勞德先生，請你務必代替我確認父親是否還活著!!然後幫我把這包裹交給他，拜託……拜託你接受我的委託。」

從頭到尾克勞德靜靜的聽他說，看到馬特他瞬間鎖住眼眶的眼淚，不讓它流下，  
但似乎在下一秒淚水隨時會滑落，離鄉背井的青年，和生死不明的父親，也許跟本傳達不出去的話語，  
但那份眷戀和對家人的思念必定令馬特徹夜難眠，只有自己一人苟活於世太痛苦了，

他能明白那種傷痛，他一直都很明白…………他垂下眼簾，掩飾住那抹情緒。

「放心，我會去北可利爾尋找你的父親。」 克勞德堅定的和他說。

  
因此他現在騎著愛車芬里爾朝著朱農港口奔馳，雖然這裡曾經是神羅的軍事重地，  
但同時也是連結西大陸的重要航運樞紐，若沒趕上航班時刻，就得再等下一班，  
買好船票登船前還得經過身分查驗機制，執勤人員用著冰冷無機質的聲音，詢問呆板的例行問題。

「從事什麼行業？」 「快遞服務。」  
「目的地是哪裡？」 「北可利爾。」

聽到此話，工作中的男人手裡書寫的動作稍微暫停了一下，然後終於抬頭朝克勞德看來，  
開始上下打量了克勞德一番，這看起來有著乾淨氣質但仍略顯童稚的臉龐，  
身材雖然結實但有些單薄纖細。

「……你有攜帶武器嗎?」 「……………………」

克勞德邁步走向位於他身後龐大但兼具銳利速度感的黑金色重型機車芬里爾，  
按下了按鈕，隨即兩側彈出三個劍匣六把刀劍，可依需要分離或組合的合體劍，  
拿至櫃枱上一一的擺放，兩把鋸齒刀，兩把帶刻度盤手把並可折疊的短刀，  
和一把造型特殊的長片刀，還有一把握柄和劍身都即長，透著淡淡寒光的真空劍，  
每把都看似鋒利無比，削鐵如泥，一把一把放置在桌上都發出哐哐哐哐的沈重聲響，  
原先全程都面無表情的關口人員，看到這些刀劍一字排開後，嘴角終於挑起一抹笑容，

「祝你一路順風……」

  
好幾小時的奔波趕路終於可以休息了，克勞德在甲板上行走後靠向欄杆，  
從渡船上眺望海天一色的景致，徹底放鬆後他才意識到飢餓，也該是要進食的時間，  
他找了一個角落坐著打開賽菲羅斯為他準備的便當，映入眼中的是一盒草莓，還有總匯三明治，  
另一袋是方便他在路途中若感到飢餓時，隨時可以拿來啃食的白吐司，這些貓貓造型吐司，  
  
都是昨天下午賽菲在家揉好麵糰烘培好的手作吐司，三明治也用這些造型吐司夾上肉片和新鮮蔬菜與蕃茄切片，  
吐司的最上層還用蕃茄醬畫上了可愛的貓咪笑臉，看著貓咪的微笑，克勞德看到忍不住也綻放了笑顏，  
這便當看起來也太夢幻可愛了吧，他又不是小孩子，還是實際上賽菲羅斯有一顆少女心，

他也發現賽菲雖然常變化菜色，但也有其巧妙安排，限有的食材下去做不同的組合搭配，  
又變成一道全新風料的料理，像他發現克勞德冰箱裡的吐司放久都有點變乾了，口感風味都不佳，  
他忍不住皺了眉頭，實在沒辦法，一個人居住買一包食用，總是容易會放太久不夠新鮮，  
最後賽菲羅斯將那些吐司切成條狀，沾上之前料理剩下的食材，拿去烤箱烘烤個二十分鐘後，  
就變成像餅乾口感的穌脆吐司條，簡直像魔術師變戲法一樣。

想到此讓他忍不住笑出聲，回憶起以前在軍營食堂，因為不小心喝醉還熊抱(?)住賽菲羅斯，  
害他在神羅食堂和弟兄們吃飯內心都有層陰影，而且後來將軍大人一出現在他面前就不停抽問一堆問題，  
但事後細細回想也發現，他在要升等特種兵考試中的筆試環節時，發現那些問題都好眼熟，  
  
不都是將軍抽問過他的考題嗎? 還是其實將軍是要幫他通過筆試的複習，他也曾經這樣想過，  
悲傷的是，他常在大家走後自發留下來練習，他的筆試和其它考核也拿到A+高分，  
但魔晄適應度他只拿到D，無法晉級升級資格，這件事讓他相當的挫敗，

覺得沒臉回去面對鄉親父老，更別提他還和青梅竹馬蒂法發下豪語，要成為像將軍那樣的1ST。  
午夜夢醒時分，有時回憶交錯讓他忍不住思考，如果賽菲羅斯這一輩子都不知道他自己真實身份，  
是否仍一直保持為神羅的將軍，令人崇敬的英雄，甚至有時還算得上是個好長官的部份，  
現在他遇到的賽菲感覺少了之前打算滅掉整顆星球的瘋狂……但多了一份灑脫與自在，有時雖然很賴皮不要臉，  
但更加像是看開後為自己而活，反而顯得……他更像一個普通人類。

吃完便當後打開手機的監視畫面一看，賽菲貓依舊不在家，從邊境城出發後只要有休憩空檔，  
他其實時不時拿出來看，但始終就像沒有這人存在過一樣，現在到了外海手機更加收不到訊號，  
甚至自我安慰這期間也許他只是出去採買，或是因為沒有訊號所以畫面停格了，

  
他開始有點在意了…………已經消失一天半了，到底他去了哪裡呢??  
這隻貓真的離家出走了嗎?

__________________________________

  
那次和安吉爾，傑內西斯等人在郊外吃便當後，賽菲羅斯很在意一件事，看到安吉爾和二等兵小狗札克斯的互動，  
是不是他也可以培育自己想讓他晉級的新人呢?!!!!他突然感到內心熊熊燃燒，

那隻陸行鳥每次他遠遠路過訓練室，時常看到他自己一人留下來練習，  
小鳥專心練習到渾然不覺，其實有人在遠方一直看著他，但觀察許久後他覺陸行鳥很弱，甚至尚顯稚嫩…………

賽菲在和他一樣年紀的時侯，已經在五台立下大功了，  
這個新人離晉級還差了一大段路，也許根本一輩子也升不上二等兵，賽菲羅斯看完後轉身就走，

最後他停住腳步心想……也許他只是欠磨練，或許他很有潛力，那我就來幫他推一把……  
結果賽菲將軍認真實行他的「新人培訓計劃1.0」時，沒多久就被他們的二位好友叫去通訊群組上約談了，

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**「卍☆㊣↙G。A。S神羅菁英三人組↗㊣☆卍」**

**傑內西斯Genesis 上線/ 安吉爾Angeal上線/ 賽菲羅斯Sephiroth上線/**

S:「突然叫我上線是怎麼回事?還有這群組名稱是誰改的?」  
G:「是我! 有意見嗎。」

S:「你的名字怎麼變成在前面? ……」  
  
G:「我是以大家年紀輩份做排序，年紀最大的當然是我在前面，快點叫我一聲哥哥。」  
  
S:「也才差幾個月好嗎?而且GAS唸起來很像瓦斯……」  
G:「用SAG是萎靡不是更難聽。」

A:「你們……打字太快……我有點跟不上，AGS也不錯啊? ……若論外表年紀是我最成熟吧? ……」

S:「……………………」  
G:「……………………」  
A:「!!!!!你們不要突然不說話啊??!!!」

G:「拉回正題，賽菲羅斯其實我們最近聽到不利與你的消息，所以特別來告知一聲。」  
A:「我們聽說你在欺負新來的入伍生。」  
  
S:「誰?」

G:「我們蘋果汁小隊裡的吉祥物。」  
S:「喔……那隻黃金陸行鳥啊，你們從哪裡聽說這回事?」

G:「丟一串網址，你點進去看一下這匿名論壇上面的推文。」

S:「《Beauty》「表特」 帥哥美女板……傑內西斯原來你會看這種……」  
G:「…………你給我閉嘴。」

S:「我看到了，為什麼一堆那個小兵被偷拍的照片，這個有經過當事者的同意嗎?  
: 這麼漂亮一定是男孩子  
: 喜歡第三張  
: 身為學長會好好照顧你的……❤

這推文都……好詭異啊……為什麼要讓我看這東西。」

  
A:「你把推文拉到最後面去看看……」

: 聽說了嗎?那個美少年食堂事件，那次以後將軍好像都找這入伍生的麻煩耶?  
: 我也發現了，那個小兵真的好常被將軍叫去問話。  
: 可憐的學弟被盯上了……

G:「雖然身為1ST的確有不少特權，但也別忘了行事作風要保持低調，我不管你和他到底有什麼過節，  
但不要忘了我們也算得上公眾人物，一舉一動都受到大眾的矚目。」  
  


S:「……我並沒有要欺負他的意思……」

====== 賽菲羅斯Sephiroth 下線/ 

G:「竟然跑掉了!!!!可惡。」

====== 傑內西斯Genesis 下線/ 

A:「難道……都沒人想吐槽群組名稱上一堆符號嗎? ……啊，打太慢……大家都下線了。」

====== 安吉爾Angeal下線/

  
TBC………


	7. Chapter 7

陽光海岸（Costa Del Sol)一年四季中擁有得天獨厚的宜人氣候和迷人的美麗海灘，原先僅是小漁村後被發展成海濱度假勝地，  
同時也是神羅在西大陸對外連結的重要港口，海岸邊停放多艘運輸船，豪華遊艇，甚至港口還備有直升機停機坪，  
各式交通工具即可看出這裡是旅行者趨之若鶩的度假天堂。看又一艄渡船停靠至港口，遊客們開始紛紛下船。

其中一位金髮青年，從甲板下層的渡橋騎著機車上岸後，引起許多民眾經過時的側目關注，不少人還拿下墨鏡仔細品頭論足，

女生們不禁感嘆此人的美麗臉龐，而男士們內心無一不沸騰大叫:「好帥的機車啊!!!」  
雖然許多人內心想向前搭訕，但此人全身散發一股生人無近的氣息，以至於沒半個人有勇氣想過去碰軟釘子。

克勞德的心情很不美麗，他搭了近一天的渡船終於來到西大陸，在快靠岸以前他的手機終於又恢復訊號，打開監視器一看家中依舊沒有半點人影，

把影片快速倒轉過，證明從他離開家門後，這二天賽菲羅斯也就沒再回來過，貓咪真的很不顧家，克勞德內心咒罵了幾聲，  
他不知自己為何要生氣，但他確實很生氣，眼下最關鍵的是先幫芬里爾洗車，海風的鹽分會侵蝕機車零件，所以防銹處理的保養很重要，  
小鳥氣到連擦車的力氣都不禁大了幾分，早知道一離家，賽菲喵就會跑走，那他還不如早點這樣做，浪費那麼多天陪他演辦家家酒。

他打起精神後在陽光海岸的商店買好一些日用品，開始繼續朝西邊的盤山小徑前進，真正的挑戰終於來了，前往北可利爾。

克勞德騎車一路奔馳，想起他的夥伴巴雷喝醉時特對他述說不少家鄉往事，巴雷特某天帶了可利爾的特釀酒回來，  
結果不小心喝茫了還掉入一口井中，克勞德和蒂法在一邊看到忍不住大笑，喝酒真的容易誤事，小鳥超有切身之痛，  
但那次以後巴雷特決定重新開設第七天堂酒吧，可利爾的酒是想喝時可以自製的東西，所以價格不貴，而蒂法則學習如何釀造，並把它改良得更加可口。

「酒讓大家忘記了各種煩惱不是嗎？那就是酒能帶給我們的。」  
沒錯酒可以讓人暫時忘記一切，但是煩惱並不會和酒精一樣被宣洩掉。

「可利爾(Corel)我的家鄉，一直以來是個煤礦小鎮，哪裡又髒又窮但是很安寧。」

也許會被叫成Corel和早期大家為開採煤(Coal)來此不無關係，那裡居民世世代代都以開採煤礦為主，直到開始興建了魔晄爐才停止。

「魔晄爐的興建，讓大家都以為那會帶來更美好的生活。」

克勞德邊想邊把芬里爾藏好，並決定組合劍只帶上其中幾把，比較輕便走山間小路。

「但是在你們眼中看到的可利爾，並不是那時真正的可利爾。」

他邊朝著目標前進，腳下所踩踏的大都是岩石，而不是泥土，這裡的植物也顯得相當稀少，這樣的生存條件，  
甚至讓他都懷疑北可利爾還有人居住嗎?而且一路上遇到的魔物強度，不是一般人能輕易應付的了，

當然，那是對一般人而言，克勞德拿起背上的劍沿路斬殺，若要走上安全的路線，  
要出入北可利爾確實得花上不短時間，他習慣走捷徑，但相對危險性也提高不少。

「真正的可利爾，在魔晃爐發生了一次爆炸事件以後，神羅把那次事故歸咎于村民，並放火屠殺了鎮民………….可利爾就這樣消失了。」

克勞德終於到達了北可利爾，因那次事件殘存的居民逃離到這兒，散亂不堪和隨意搭起的建築，說不上甚好的居住品質，甚至可用環境惡劣形容，  
他終於看到有人活動的跡象，但明顯比他之前來時的人口更少了，一個中年褐髮，眼神兇惡的男子出現在他眼前，朝他大聲嚇斥:

「你是誰?!來這裡做什麼。」 「我只是來送包裏的，請問有位麥爾斯先生在嗎?」

「….你的眼睛……魔晄瞳…你是神羅的人吧?!!」 「……滾出去!!!你給我滾出去!!!!」

克勞德嘆了一口氣，他不想正面和居民起正面衝突，轉身離開後退而從其他村民詢問，但得到的答案都令他大失所望，

「你找這人要做什麼……」 「沒有聽過這個人耶……」 「……好幾年前就已經被燒死了。」

克勞德問了半天幾乎一無所獲，而且鎮上明顯排斥外人的眼光，讓他內心疲累不堪只想找個空地休息，該如何和馬特先生交代才好呢?  
難道自己真的要白跑一趟打道回府嗎?打開自己背包開始吃起賽菲羅斯幫他做的貓咪吐司，他發現不遠處有個目光，躲在岩石後面偷看他，  
那小小身影還不太懂得如何隱藏自己，沒多久發現是個孩子，皮膚曬得黝黑四肢很乾廋，但眼睛仍炯炯有神，那孩童頻頻探頭，  
露出好奇的眼神盯著他手上的食物看，克勞德忍俊不住噗哧笑了出來……

「你想吃嗎?」 小孩羞澀朝著他點點頭，「我可以分你一點。」 孩子隨即綻放出陽光般的笑顏「真的嗎?!我可以吃看看嗎!!?」  
隨即就蹦蹦跳跳到克勞德的身邊坐著，這像即了小狗一般的動作，讓他回想起那個人，他以前軍中最好的朋友…… 「喏，分你一塊。」  
孩童隨即拿起來咀嚼「呣，好好吃喔!!我第一次吃到白色的麵包耶?!和大哥哥的皮膚一樣白呢!」

克勞德笑出來「第一次?」「……對啊，對啊，我吃到的麵包常都黑黑的，髒兮兮嚐起來有苦色的土味。」  
「……吃起來有時還會喉嚨灼熱，肚子有時還好痛喔，但還是得吃……」

「…………因為也沒有其它東西可以吃了。」講完後孩子的頭忍不住低了下來。

克勞德聽後忍不住皺眉，他有聽說過這種黑麵包，和這些高級麵粉做出來的精緻白麵包不同，又稱為賤民麵包，早期飢荒和封建制度時出現過，  
僅僅是粗製的小麥粉和麩皮，更早期一些偷工減料的黑心麵包師甚至摻加木屑、小石頭之類的雜物，想不到現今竟然還能聽到黑麵包的存在，

突然能夠明白馬特想逃離此地的心情，這裡真的生活環境不好，當克勞德還想和孩童多聊一點，隨即有個村民看到那孩子後立馬對著他大叫，

「馬克你這個笨蛋!!快點離那人遠一點。」 「可是大哥哥人不壞啊?!」  
被責罵的孩子也只能趕快離開，深怕回家會有一頓揍肯定逃不了，他只能小聲說句對不起就跑走了  
，村民臨走之際還不忘怒瞪著克勞德，彷彿他是個不祥之人災難般的存在。  
  


能明白大家把他當外人的感覺，像他這樣吃著精緻白麵包和只能吃著劣質黑麵包的村民明顯格格不入，像是階級不對等一樣，  
更麻煩一點是他那雙眼睛，這裡對神羅相關的人都深惡痛覺，就算現在表面上神羅已經瓦解，但曾經遭受過背叛的人們，那恨之入骨情緒並未隨著時間而消化，  
究竟要如何是好呢?克勞德陷入思索，消化這些負面的情緒，並竟他不是個生性樂觀豁達的人，也沒有大家想像中堅強，所以總是一人獨來獨往，避免自己受傷。

克勞德看著天空發呆，慢慢閉上眼睛讓自己放空…………  
  
他想起了過去青澀的自己，在神羅裡每個軍人都要學習如何使用魔晶石，每個班排成一列，輪流上去試驗發動魔晶石的魔法能力，  
部隊裡的排列以身高論排頭排尾，尚在發育中的少年克勞德，排在隊伍的後半端，顯得相當緊張，自己能否成功發動呢?課堂上只是聽講，但這是第一次試用，  
而且賽菲羅斯和安吉爾及傑內西斯三位1ST都在台上一旁觀看，他覺自己手心緊張到冒汗，心臟狂跳不已，再三位，再二位…………就快要輪到自己了，  
但不論現場他怎麼試，魔石就是沒有半點反應，他聽到列隊中傳來的竊笑聲，接下來的過程只感到一片空白，  
如何結束也不知道，只覺得自己真是失敗與難堪，什麼都做不好。  
  
克勞德在廁所看著鏡中的自己，眼眶還有點紅，剛剛自己一人躲在角落偷偷流淚， 他用清水洗臉想掩示自己哭過的痕跡，  
低頭走出門口沒多久他撞到一堵牆………不對!是人的胸口!!!更不對……………抬頭一看是賽菲羅斯將軍啊!!!!  
他感到一陣慌亂，沒想到在最不想碰到任何人的時刻，還遇到最不想撞見的，  
  
「對不起，將軍。」陸行鳥趕緊立正站好敬禮，賽菲羅斯將軍的臉相當臭，沒有半點笑臉，又再一次冒犯到大人了嗎……。

「你覺得自己是個失敗者嗎?」  
克勞德聽到這句覺得有些茫然，他是指自己表現很糟嗎?他現在連頭都不敢抬，更怕對上任何人的眼光，  
尤其是眼前這一位，糟糕他的視線又開始模糊， 淚水隨時都將奪眶而出。

想不到下一秒，將軍用手抬起他的下巴，  
  
「先承認自己失敗是理所當然，才有成功的可能。」  
「最重要的是，在失敗過後，你的下一步是什麼?」  
  
他們彼此靠得實在太近， 彷彿像要接吻一樣，甚至感受得到將軍的呼吸， 他的胸腔裡隨時要爆炸的感覺，  
小陸行鳥頭腦感到混亂，停了好久才張口「再…………再多加練習。」  
將軍微笑著拿出一個魔石手鐲套在克勞德的右手，握著他的手腕說到:  
「魔石裡蘊藏著古代種的知識與智慧，擁有這知識的人能自由地運用大地與星球的能量，靜靜聆聽你心裡的聲音………」

克勞德閉上眼，聽著將軍一步步引導，「是否感受到身體有一股熱能…」  
「慢慢的把它引導到自己的手上。」沒多久小陸行鳥聽到一陣劈啪的聲音，  
隨即張眼，發現自己的掌心有著小小的雷電，是魔法!!!他第一次會用魔石了。  
  
  
在北可利爾靠著岩壁休息的克勞德 …隔了良久他睜開眼，沒錯，一二次的失敗算得了什麼，而且村民們對他只是不認識與不了解，  
僅僅只是自我發洩式的責罵，並不是否定他這個人，陷入負面的情緒和逃避也不會讓事情好轉，冷靜思考過後，  
  
他突然想起可利爾監獄的獄卒冷笑著對他說:  
  
**「不要相信這裡任何人的每一句話。」**  
  
沒錯，仔細回想村民們的對話事有蹊蹺，就像是要掩飾什麼，  
克勞德現在更加確定其實麥爾斯先生就在這裡，而且早就遇到他了……

TBC…………


End file.
